A Prisoner's Night During War
by kurama and hiei fav girlf
Summary: The time is World War 2. America is sent on a mission to infiltrate Germany. However America is caught and Germany's mission is to become one with all countries outside the Axis. Yaoi. Smut. Please read and review!


A Prisoner's Night During War

Hello dear readers! This is my first real fic that uses yaoi. I have another but it's not yaoi every chapter or anything. I've fallen in love with the Hetalia series so I will try my best to improve my writing as more stories come up. I plan on writing several stories using different yaoi pairings. What I plan on doing is two stories per pairing, in one story one character will be dominant and in the second story other character will be dominant. For example in this story Germany is the dominant character but I will soon write another story with America and Germany where America is dominant. I'm completely open to requests from anyone using any pairing and any scenario. Please be kind and leave me nice reviews if you like the story! Your nice reviews will bring me confidence as a writer and encourage me to write more stories quicker. I hope you enjoy the story!

"Uh…" America started to stir. The first thing he saw was complete darkness. As his senses returned to him he noticed the feel of somewhat familiar and rather unpleasant things touching him. The rough, tight coils that were around both wrists were surely rope and they had his arms pulled neatly behind his back. He found he could move his legs and as he did he discovered that he had been bound to a chair. As he wiggled his body around he felt the same tight coils that held his wrists were bounding his chest to the chair, limiting his movements. _'I've been captured' _was the first thought that entered his mind after he awoke and felt his restraints. Knowing it could be a while before his captors revealed themselves, he tilted his head back and decided the best use of his time would be to try and remember how he got in this situation so he could devise a heroic plan to escape.

"Mr. America, we can no longer idly stand by and pretend that what is going on with the rest of the world has nothing to do with us." The president said from behind his desk. America stood before him in his signature bomber jacket looking equally as serious. The goggles on his head signaling he was ready for action as soon as his boss gave the word.

"I completely agree sir; Japan will pay dearly for attacking us while we were supposedly at peace!" America stated.

"No, that's not why I've called you here. Although it is true we will go after Japan for this outrageous act we have a bigger problem."

"A bigger problem than the horrors of what they did to poor Pearl Harbor!" America exclaimed.

"Yes." He placed a file before him. America took the file and opened it. Inside were documents but the first thing that caught his eye were pictures. In the pictures were bodies. Some mutilated beyond recognition and being thrown into massive graves and bon fires. In other pictures, creatures made of bone with a thin layer of skin were running naked through mud, dirt, rocks and other uncomfortable masses that could be found on the ground. The genitals of some of the people were either non existent anymore or mutilated. Other pictures depicted acts of torture such as whippings, beatings, experimentations in the extreme cold and extreme heat.

"Sir, what is this?" America finally asked. The pictures disturbed him to the point of wanting to cry but he held back his tears and looked desperately to his boss.

"This is what was started in Germany and has now reached several other European countries. The Germans feel only some humans are worth allowing to live and breed. If a person isn't smart enough, pretty enough, strong enough or doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes this is what becomes of them. They are creating what they call an Aryan race. One that will become Gods to the people of today. Millions have already suffered and died at the hands of the Nazis. Some people have been brave and clever enough to take and send these pictures as well as documents stating that what is being done to them is legal to us in a desperate attempt for help. France has already fallen under Germany's control. Russia seems to be deadlocked and is doing everything he can just to keep the Germans out of his territory. England is being saved only by the fact that he is an island and our supplies have done all they can to help. The people are ready to fight Japan for the disaster at Pearl Harbor. That will give us the go ahead to send our army overseas however Japan will not fall to us if Germany steps in. We will tell the people we are fighting Japan but we must stop the Germans first. Your mission is to go to Germany and its newly acquired territories, and scout out the leaders of the concentration camps, the S.S. and the S.A.S. Once you have done so send us back your report and we will roll out our troops. Once our groups get started you can go full force into combat to help bring down Germany, Hitler and this whole vile crusade."

"I understand sir. We will take down the Axis swiftly and liberate all those who have been captured by the Nazis" America saluted and then set off for the plane waiting for him. Eight hours later he was over Germany.

"This is it. Good luck" said the officer on the plane. He held a parachute and supply bag out to America. He quickly readied himself, gave the officer a smile, wink and salute and jumped down to the German lands.

'_Alright, the first place is Dachau. Supposedly this is the first and model camp for the others.' _America pulled out his camera, and notebook as he approached the camp. He stayed under the cover of the surrounding trees. He looked through his camera lens. He saw many people. Some in military informs with German shepherds by their sides. They walked around proudly, leash in one hand and gun in the other. The other humans wore either stripped pajamas and similar ragged clothing as they hauled through the heavy labor. They looked as if they could collapse at any moment and moaned in anguish as they pushed themselves through the work. The dogs looked far more fit and better fed than the slaves being forced to work towards their own destruction. The guard closets to the fence walked towards another grouping of slaves. As soon as he was far enough away one of the young men collapsed.

"You must get up! They'll kill you if you don't!" whispered another slave frantically.

"I don't care. I can't take it anymore, it's too much" replied the beaten down slave. "We're never going to get out of here alive anyway."

America couldn't stand the harsh situation. He looked around and then sprinted up to the fence. He knelt down in hopes of his presence not being too obvious.

"Yes, you will! The Americans are on their way! We defeated the Germans before and we'll do it again! You just have to hold on a little longer and help will be here! You want to see these bastards get what's coming to them don't you? Well the only way you'll get to see it is if you stay alive!" America called to him.

"Who are you?" asked the fallen slave.

"Your hero!" America declared. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a few packages of cookies and held them up for the slaves to see. "Here are some sweets to help you remember not all things are terrible! Just keep holding strong and you'll get through this I promise!"

"Mister look out!" screamed one of the slaves shrilly. The next thing America could remember was something hard and dense hitting the back of his head.

Footsteps echoed nearby and pulled America from his thoughts. America tried to focus on the sound. _'How many are there?'_ His body tensed in anticipation as the footsteps came closer.

"Oh, you are awake. My apologies for making you wait. I had hoped to be here by the time you came around so that you would be a bit more comfortable." Said the familiar voice. The person was right in front of America now. Light flashed and stung America's eyes as the blind fold was carefully removed. Germany stood before him with a calm yet content expression. "Such radiant blue eyes"

America took in the room. It was a simple cell. One light bulb lit the room from above and other than the chair that bounded him the room was empty.

"Germany" America said simply through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" he replied with a smirk.

"I will not beg you for release or mercy. So I don't care whether you tell me your plans or not but whatever you are planning let's get on with it!"

"Heh, heh, is that so? Well aren't you the blunt one" Germany laughed slightly with his reply. Germany reached his hand out and placed it on America's thigh. America's eyes watched the hand until it rested on his thigh but then immediately watched the other hand. _'Cocky bastard! He thinks he's going to hit me so hard he's going to hold on to me so I don't fall over too soon?" _America glared at Germany. Waiting to be struck, Germany's next action completely caught the American off guard. Germany crept his hand up America's thigh and then slowly stroked his cock.

"What the Hell!" America screamed confused. Germany came in close and put a knee on the thigh he had previously touched. He brought his lips to America's ear and gave a sensual laugh.

"I thought you didn't care if I told you what I was going to do or not as long as I got started sooner rather than later" Germany whispered in his ear.

"I don't care! But what kind of man calls grabbing another man's dick torture!"

Germany firmly grasped America's member in his hand. America gasped in surprise, followed by a small grunt.

"Who said I was going to torture you?" Germany replied gently nipping at America's earlobe. "My mission is simple. To dominate all other countries outside the Axis and have them become one with Germany."

"Like hell I'll let you!" America snapped. Germany bit down hard on America's collar bone, drawing blood.

"I'd prefer to make this pleasurable for you as well so I won't have to hurt such a perfect example of what the future generations will become." Germany released America's member and firmly felt his chest. "For someone who eats such a terrible diet I'm relieved to see you haven't lost any muscle."

America feebly kicked at Germany with his free leg. When Germany looked down at the annoyance, America took his opportunity and bit Germany's earlobe drawing blood. Germany gave a small yelp. America held on tight and pulled Germany's ear in hopes of inflicting as much pain as possible. After a few hard tugs Germany managed to free himself. He brought a hand to his ear and pulled back blood. The look of pure anger crossed Germany's face and he took his other hand and grasped America's throat tightly. "This is your final chance. You will submit to me and we can do this the easy way or I will torture you and take you forcefully"

America continued to glare at his captor. Germany returned the glare. Moments later Germany leaned in and initiated a kiss between the two. America refused to let anything dominate him; so before Germany could pass his tongue through his lips America bit down on Germany's bottom lip as hard as he could. Germany jerked back quickly. Blood seeped from his lip and ran down his chin. Rage overtook Germany's features. He got off of America and gave a hard kick, tipping the chair over. America watched Germany go to the back of the room and pull down a set of heavy, steel cuffs from a tall pole that reached the height of the room. He then dragged America's chair to the pole. Once there he flipped the chair so that America's face was smashed into the concrete while he replaced the ropes that had bound his wrists with the cuffs. After the cuffs were secure, Germany unbounded him from the chair and hoisted him up the pole so that his wrists were above his head and he was suspended in the air. The cuffs bit harshly into his skin.

"This particular form of torture is called pole hanging. It's very popular within this camp. Although you've been tortured before if I'm not mistaken so this should be nothing for you" said Germany. Germany moved towards a table on the right side of the room. America had not seen the back of the room from his position in the chair. Not only was there a pole in the middle of the room, but to the right a table full of both weapons of torture and kinky sex toys. To the left of the room was a mattress. Germany returned with an object resembling a penis only it was made of plastic and had several bumps all around it. Germany raised the toy to America's face.

"Lick it" he ordered. Upon closer inspection the toy looked larger than the average size of the organ it resembled. America spat down at Germany. "Very well" Germany said simply. He tucked the toy under his arm as he pinned America's legs and removed his pants and underwear. America tensed and held his breath waiting for the pain to come. Germany shoved the entire toy in with one shove. Seconds later he turned it on. America had bit his tongue in hopes of keeping himself quiet. Tears welled up in his eyes although he refused to let them fall.

"This is nothing for a hero like me you fucking homo! I would call you a Nazi but what Nazi goes around fucking other guys? Those are some of the people you're murdering! Are you ashamed of your true feelings and just kill all the people who owned up to their sexually out of self hatred?" America taunted through gritted teeth. An almost unnoticeable trickle of red made its way down America's leg.

"Being a country is different. When I have my way with another country they become a part of me whether they like it or not. That doesn't happen among humans. Besides there are no heroes when it comes to resisting me. Once I've taken you my version of the story will be the only one people know."

America struggled against his restraints angrily but quickly regretted it as the toy moved around within him. Germany chuckled at his futile attempt to free himself.

"Well I suppose that's enough of a warm up" he said yanking the toy out. America gave out a cry. Once the toy was removed, Germany noticed the blood. "If just a simple toy made you bleed you must be awfully tight. Are you a virgin? Is that why you're so afraid to become one with me?"

"No! Far from it!" America replied. Germany then reached up on his tip toes and uncuffed America. America fell to the concrete hard, he cried out on impact. Before he had time to recover Germany grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him over to the mattress. He was thrown onto it roughly. Germany then pinned America so that his stomach was on the mattress and Germany was on his back. His hands were rehandcuffed in front of him to the wall. Then Germany momentarily got off him. America took a few breaths to calm himself. He looked down to the mattress. By his head he could make out faint markings. _'Tears?' _he wondered briefly. He forced himself to look lower and saw old bloodstains in the middle of the mattress.

"You sick bastard! How many others have you forced to have sex with you here!" America screamed. Germany returned to the mattress and looked down at the angry American.

"Only one was forced. The other two just needed a little coaxing." Germany replied. Then crawled onto the mattress and positioned himself over America's back. America tried to glare at him out of the corner of his eye. Germany ran his cold hands up America's back underneath his shirt. Germany leaned into his ear. "Poland was the one who was forced. He didn't last very long at all. After I took him I gave him to my brother." Germany then ripped America's shirt down the middle and discarded it, leaving him completely naked. "France gave in the moment I caressed him, he had a rather nice time with though, I'm not sure I can say the same." Germany began kissing America's neck lightly but became more passionate as he leaned forward into the crooks.

"Stop…it" America breathed feeling his cock coming to life as Germany kissed his neck and his fingers played with the pink stubs up front.

"Austria pretended he didn't want it too you know, until I got to this part" Germany gestured by pressing a finger to America's pucker.

"Don't!" America cried fearfully.

"Heh, heh, I knew you were a virgin. Here's a couple tips, don't tense up or it'll hurt more and using lubricant will make it easier. You should've done what I said with that toy. But since you are a fellow Aryan with your blonde hair and blue eyes I'll make you a deal. You convince me that you are sorry for your earlier disrespect and I'll make sure I use this before I penetrated you" said Germany showing what he had brought over from the table. A small bottle of lubricant was brought before America's eyes.

"How?" America asked looking down at this mattress.

"Kiss me like you love me and apologize" replied Germany. America swallowed hard and tears returned to the corners of his eyes.

"Ok" with that Germany pulled America's head back by the hair and brought his face close. Reluctantly America pressed his lips to Germany's. After a few moments America pushed his tongue into Germany's mouth. Their tongues danced until America felt a desperate need for air. As he pulled back Germany bit down hard on his tongue. America let out a muffled cry. "I'm sorry" he said softly. He watched Germany put a small amount of lubricant on his fingers. "I really am sorry" he said again. Germany laughed a little and added more lube. Moments later Germany pushed his index finger in. America hissed at the pain.

"Remember what I told you" Germany reminded him feeling his innards tighten around his finger.

"I know, but I can't-"America started but was cut off by Germany wiggling his finger around. His finger briefly found his prostate and America let out a moan. Noticing this Germany added a second finger and began to focus on the spot that made America feel good. Feeling embarrassed America bit down on his lip but even that couldn't stop his moans. Soon a third finger was added. America nearly loosing himself in ecstasy, only snapped back to attention when the fingers were removed. America gave a bit of a whimper wanting them back as he watched Germany undress. He could see Germany was already hard and as soon as he was nude he grabbed America's hips tightly.

"Wait!" America gasped. "Use the stuff!"

"No time, I've waited long enough" Germany said focusing.

"I'll lick it then!" America pleaded however Germany went straight in.

"Fuck! You're tight! God you feel so good" Germany told him.

America gave out a cry and the tears finally fell down to the mattress uncontrollably. Germany considered America's feelings and waited for him to get used to his length then he started thrusting. Slow at first but then faster, he would come nearly all the way out and forcefully slam back in. America's cries edged him on as he broke a sweat.

"Germany! I'm-" America called out to him.

"Me too!" and they simultaneously came together. Germany inside of America and America over the mattress. Exhausted Germany pulled out and lied down next to America. America lied his head down but the restraints kept his hands above his head.

"Germany. What happened to France and Austria after you did this to them?" America asked finally.

"I hate France but his looks got him transferred to a private camp. I loved Austria and kept him for a while. Unfortunately he had dark hair and purple eyes so I had to let him be taken away. I don't know what happened after he left." Replied Germany.

"Then what's going to happen to me?"

"Don't worry. I love your looks and your spirit so you'll stay with me. This won't last forever. Even I know my boss is insane so eventually your people will come for you and you will be free. Can I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"When the time comes and the Allies take down Hitler, will you spare me and my people the harsh punishments I'm sure your boss has in store for us? If you could at least make it bearable unlike last time then you could be my hero"

"We'll see" and with that the two fell asleep.


End file.
